<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The chef by Charles_Rockafellor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373411">The chef</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor'>Charles_Rockafellor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth One (Orion Earth) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate History, Food Porn, Logic of Empire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles_Rockafellor/pseuds/Charles_Rockafellor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Trade and food go hand in hand, which can lead to new recipes and re-purposing of old favorites.  Sometimes these are pursued more actively than one might expect.</p><p>𝑫𝒐𝒏'𝒕 𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒈𝒆𝒕 𝒕𝒐 𝑳𝒊𝒌𝒆, 𝑺𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒆, 𝒂𝒏𝒅 𝑺𝒖𝒃𝒔𝒄𝒓𝒊𝒃𝒆! ❤️</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Earth One (Orion Earth) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2227173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Icewall, War is Hell</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The chef</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“See how easy it is? Just pat the meat the way that you'd pat any soy block, and then brush it with butter and whiskey and toss a slice of tomato on top. If you don't have any of these, just make do with anything you can – as long as you try to follow the recipe, you'll please our Great Cultural Attaché. The flavors and textures are all new, but just think of the vitally important nutrients that you've missed out on for centuries and can't do without! Why, if you're not doing things this way, then you're just not a modern person!”</p><p>He smiled and looked nervously off-camera.</p><p>The show had gone well, the Imperial Assistant seemed satisfied.</p><p>With the queen's inspection – <em>visit</em>, he hastened to correct himself – scheduled for next week, he couldn't be too careful.</p><p>The black ships had arrived a few years before, absolutely bristling with <em>defensive</em> capabilities.  They'd been rather insistent about opening trade negotiations.</p><p>Since then, the economy had declined, people became sick with no traceable causes, and there was a pervasive sense that one should always agree with these strange outsiders and follow their lead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>O ~~~ O</strong>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>